


Месть никогда не закончится

by Silver_Owl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Gen, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Owl/pseuds/Silver_Owl
Summary: Гарри очень хочет мести и готов посвятить этому жизнь. Стоит ли говорить, что Драко от этого не в восторге?Написано по драбблу #2 из сборника "Зарисовки". В для подарок Rashiro
Kudos: 1





	Месть никогда не закончится

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rashiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/gifts).

Гарри медленно идет по темному коридору — на подземных этажах Аврората вообще мало света, что всегда вызывает кучу вопросов. Но на самом деле все просто: заключенные не должны чувствовать себя комфортно перед отправкой в Азкабан — а другие сюда и не попадают. На этих этажах расположены камеры предварительного заключения, в которые преступников направляют уже после вынесения приговора Визенгамотом. Обычно они проводят тут не больше недели — паром до острова отправляется каждую пятницу.

Гарри давно все просчитал. У него есть один-единственный шанс на осуществление своего плана. Сейчас кажется, что все в жизни сложилось так, чтобы помочь Поттеру: слава героя пропускает его в любое помещение и позволяет участвовать в любом деле. Вот и теперь — стоило заикнуться при Кингсли о желании лично сопровождать школьного врага в его последнем пути, как Гарри тут же получил соответствующую бумагу.

Вообще-то, Драко вполне могли оправдать. Должны были оправдать. Если бы не вмешался Поттер, которому совсем не хотелось, чтобы Малфой разгуливал на свободе после всего, что сделал в своей жизни. Но и заключения в Азкабан было недостаточно — после войны все дементоры фактически исчезли. По одним данным, они отправились на какой-то далекий остров, по другим — их уничтожили служащие Отдела тайн. Так или иначе, но Азкабан стал просто тюрьмой строгого режима. Да, там было все так же дискомфортно, но этого, как считал Гарри, было мало.

Решение выкрасть Драко и устроить для него особую тюрьму казалось единственно верным. Надо было только убедить всех в том, что Малфой погиб, чтобы о нем забыли. За время продумывания плана Гарри трижды переносил заседание, но к последнему разу все уже было готово, и Поттер со спокойной душой пошел давать показания против Драко и Люциуса — Нарциссе он зла не желал, поэтому в зале она присутствовала лишь в качестве зрителя.

Услышав приговор, вынесенный Драко, Гарри улыбнулся — все складывалось ему на руку. За три дня он все подготовил — созданная искусственным путем пещера в одной из скал, мимо которых им предстояло проплыть на пароме, была тщательно замаскирована, а уменьшенный пузырек с кровью покоился в кармане мантии. Самым радостным был тот факт, что вместо дементоров министерство поселило в ближайших к берегам острова водах каких-то специально выведенных кровожадных тварей. Они раздирали на куски любого, кто оказывался в воде. Мимо них просто невозможно было проплыть.

Теперь Гарри идет по Аврорату и мысленно ликует — сегодня случится самое радостное событие в его жизни. Даже победу на Волдемортом он не ждал с таким предвкушением. Поттер заворачивает за угол и оказывается перед железной дверью. Три удара — и ему открывают. Он проскальзывает внутрь и оказывается лицом к лицу с начальником стражи. Тот добродушно улыбается и протягивает руку для приветствия.

— А, мистер Поттер! — радостно восклицает он. — Очень рад познакомиться с вами.

Гарри дежурно улыбается, кивает, пожимает руку — стандартная процедура, проделанная уже миллиард раз и надоевшая ему до чертиков.

— Мистер Хэмвич, — вспоминает он нужное имя, радуясь своей хорошей памяти. — Кингсли много о вас рассказывал.

После этой фразы любой начальник становится самым милым и добрым на свете к тому, кто называет Министра по имени. И Гарри тошнит от этого лицемерия. Впрочем, Хэмвич вроде неплохой парень, но от него все равно стоит держаться подальше.

— Когда отплываем? — интересуется Поттер, окидывая взглядом помещение. Три двери: одна ведет к камерам, другая — в кабинет начальника, третья — к парому.

— Через четверть часа, — тут же отвечает Хэмвич, взглянув на часы на запястье.

— Хорошо, — кивает Гарри и отходит к дальней стене, стараясь держать всех находящихся в помещении людей на виду — его никто особенно не интересует, но привычка быть настороже никуда не делась.

Пятнадцать минут пролетают быстро, особенно после того, как выводят заключенных. Гарри тут же вцепляется взглядом в Малфоя и до самой посадки не отводит глаз. Драко постоянно напряженно дергается и нервно осматривается по сторонам, будто чувствует подвох, но все идет гладко.

Они отплывают на приличное расстояние и приближаются к скале. Гарри терпеливо ждет нужного момента, отсчитывая секунды. Время тянется медленно, но все же доползает до долгожданной отметки. Гарри быстро кидает на середину парома небольшую склянку с порошком мгновенной тьмы, сам при этом оставаясь с возможностью видеть. Одним взмахом палочки он оглушает Драко, вторым — освобождает его от оков, третьим — связывает. В это время паром равняется с нужной скалой, и Гарри с помощью заклинания левитации прячет в пещере Малфоя.

Следующим шагом он скидывает в воду булыжник, имитируя звук упавшего в воду тела Драко. Последний штрих — через пару минут, за мгновение до того, как все обретут возможность видеть. Гарри увеличивает склянку с кровью и бросает ее в воду, пуская вслед режущее заклинание. В следующий момент вода окрашивается в красный цвет, а все находящиеся на пароме бросаются к борту, но тщетно — каждый дурак поймет, что Малфоя уже не спасти.

Гарри суетится вместе со всеми и громко возмущается, хотя никто бы на него не подумал. Но Поттер из тех людей, что любят подстраховку в таких вопросах, поэтому носится по парому вслед за Хэмвичем, отправляет куда-то патронуса, вопит о несправедливости, а в мыслях хохочет, потирая руки — ему ведь удалось.

Никто не собирается проверять, что стало с Малфоем — потому что это попросту не имеет смысла. Твари сожрали его тело, не оставив и косточки. Хэмвич закуривает и успокаивается: в конце концов, Драко все равно мертв, так зачем поднимать панику.

— В отчете напишу «убит при попытке бегства», — обращается он к Гарри и пожимает плечами. — Жаль, что тебе не удастся посмотреть, как его закроют в камере.

— Сволочь, — цедит сквозь зубы Поттер, ликуя в душе. — Надеюсь, он успел помучиться.

— Это никому не известно, — смеется Хэмвич, отправляя окурок в воду. — И не думаю, что кто-то захочет проверить.

Дальше время тянется еще медленнее — Гарри приходится то и дело одергивать себя, чтобы не подпрыгивать от нетерпения. Сейчас ему надо только попасть домой и дать Кричеру точные координаты пещеры, чтобы он доставил груз. Но время тянется, раздражая все сильнее.

Наконец, делегация возвращается на паром. Обратно плывут молча: Гарри предвкушает прекрасный вечер, а Хэмвич пытается предугадать, как пойдет разбирательство о побеге и чем оно чревато.

Домой Гарри возвращается почти в шесть и тут же отправляет домовика за Малфоем. Комната уже давно готова — достаточно большое помещение с кроватью у дальней стены и огромным дубовым шкафом, содержимое которого Поттер долго и тщательно подбирал. Дверь в комнату практически незаметна: о ней знают только Гарри и Кричер.

Гарри заходит внутрь, где на кровати уже лежит связанный Драко. Поттер вытаскивает кляп, не сдерживая ликующей улыбки.

— Какого черта? — шипит Малфой, пытаясь перевернуться или высвободить руки, но у него ничего не выходит. — Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? Меня же будут искать, — нервно бормочет он, со смесью страха и презрения глядя на Поттера.

— Заткнись уже, — весело бросает Гарри, подходя к кровати. — Для всех ты сдох в море. Драко Малфоя больше не существует, — он с превосходством смотрит на самого ненавистного человека в мире. — Ты полностью принадлежишь мне. И ты еще будешь очень жалеть о том, что не сдох в Азкабане, — припечатывает Поттер и взмахом палочки привязывает Малфоя к кровати за руки и за ноги.

— Кричер, — зовет он, устало потирая переносицу. — Вымой его, побрей — в общем, приведи в порядок. Я хочу, чтобы он выглядел так же, как в моих воспоминаниях. И откорми, а то он слишком тощий. У тебя есть три дня.

Гарри разворачивается и уходит, краем глаза замечая поклон домовика. Сейчас ему плевать — хочется только напиться и уснуть. Он часто напивается перед сном — только так ему не снятся кошмары. Раньше помогало зелье сна без сновидений, но оно быстро вызвало привыкание. После третьего стакана Гарри отправляется спать, предвкушая скорую расплату.

* * *

Первый раз приготовленные Поттером пытки Драко выдерживает только двадцать минут, потом отключается. Гарри приводит его в чувства Энервейтом, но оставляет в покое, удаляясь из комнаты.

«А ведь это было всего лишь Круцио и еще несколько нестрашных заклинаний, — усмехается он, заходя на кухню. — Гермионе было куда хуже».

Конечно, он не забыл свой визит в Малфой-мэнор и сумасшедшую Беллатрису, как не забыла и Гермиона. Сейчас все Пожиратели мертвы, но есть возможность отыграться на одном ненавистном человеке — и Гарри с удовольствием ею пользуется.

Пыточные заклинания, которые он опробовал на Драко, взяты из фамильной библиотеки Блэков — а уж они-то знали толк в издевательствах. Одно из заклятий заставляет человека испытывать ощущение, будто вместо крови по организму течет кипящая ртуть. После него Драко и отключился.

Начал Гарри с Круциатуса, но ему быстро надоело. Тогда он стал по очереди ломать Малфою кости, сразу же заставляя их срастаться — еще одна полезная вещь, найденная в книгах. Заклинание действует моментально, доставляя ужасную боль. Обычно оно применяется вкупе с сильным обезболивающим зельем, но Поттеру нужны были страдания.

Крики Драко доставляли острое чувство удовольствия, заставляя желать продолжения, но Гарри сдержался. Он понимал, что такое развлечение надо беречь, чтобы не укоротить срок годности, поэтому приказал Кричеру ухаживать за Малфоем и даже позволять ему ходить по комнате, но только в отсутствие Поттера.

* * *

Прошло два с половиной года, но Гарри испытывает все такое же удовольствие, мучая Драко. Теперь пытки стали куда изощреннее, хотя никогда не длятся дольше часа — у Поттера просто нет времени с тех пор, как он начал работать в Аврорате.

Драко испытал на себе действие всех заклятий из книг Блэков, попробовал все самые страшные яды, к которым существовали антидоты. Все его кости были переломаны неисчислимое количество раз. Регулярно он остается без глаз — одна из самых страшных для него пыток.

Но Гарри больше всего любит лишать свою игрушку всех чувств: обоняния, осязания, слуха, зрения. И вот это длится порой неделями — пока Драко не начинает сходить с ума и истошно вопить. Правда, после этого приходится на несколько дней сдавать его на попечение Кричера, чтобы вернуть в нормальное состояние, но оно того стоит.

Когда Поттеру становится скучно (или после встреч с Гермионой), он берет нож с раскаленным лезвием и начинает вырезать на теле Драко все, что придет на ум. Потом несколько дней Гарри поливает ранки обычной маггловской перекисью водорода, которая при таком частом применении не дает развиваться процессу заживления, вызывая болевые ощущения при каждом движении.

У Гарри есть два обязательных правила: не прикасаться к Малфою руками и не портить его лицо. Первое — из отвращения. Второе — чтобы поддерживать ненависть, глядя на Драко и вспоминая все его слова и поступки.

* * *

Драко, засыпая по вечерам, молится, чтобы его существование поскорее закончилось. Иногда ему кажется, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть, но его приводят в себя и все начинается по новой. Драко уже давно потерял счет времени. Он даже не помнит, с чего все началось. Поначалу он пытался понять, за что получил такое наказание, но потом бросил это бессмысленное занятие.

Было время, когда Драко с ужасом ожидал вечера, который сопровождал приход Поттера и новые пытки, но потом он поумнел и начал радоваться рабочим будням, когда домовик отвязывал его и даже давал книги. В это время Драко не думал о боли и мучении.

Однако в те дни, когда Гарри решал позабавиться, и Драко казалось, что он сходит с ума, существовать становилось невыносимо. Оставаясь наедине с собой, Малфой очень отчетливо вспоминает тот короткий разговор два с половиной года назад. Да, он, как и предрекал Поттер, очень жалеет о том, что не сдох в Азкабане.


End file.
